


Marry Me

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tried to ignore Scott’s comment, because, well, it was Scott.  But halfway through dinner, when it became  obvious that Derek was kind of  really pissed at him, Stiles had to admit that maybe Scott knew something that Stiles didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of 30 Days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt: "That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard."

“That’s the dumbest idea I have ever heard,” Stiles said staring at Derek. “And I have been best friends with Scott McCall for over a decade. What does that tell you?” 

“Hey!” Scott called out indignantly. 

“Dude, you were once convinced that swimming in Miller’s Pond in the middle of the winter would help you build your stamina for Lacrosse because, and I quote, ‘ _the cold water will freeze my lungs and stop me from having an asthma attack’_.”

“Oh, yeah,” Scott sat back sheepishly. 

“Right so it’s decided then,” Stiles turned back to the sink. “Dumb idea, moving on. Are we out of cumin?” 

“Yeah,” Derek turned away from Stiles and grabbed his keys. “I’ll go get some.” 

“Can you grab me some Jalapenos too please?” Stiles called after him. 

“Dude,” Scott said after a minute. “That was kind of harsh don’t you think?” 

“What?” Stiles asked confused. “I said ‘please’.” 

“That’s not—“ Scott just stared at Stiles for a minute and then shook his head, walking out of the kitchen. “And they say that I’m oblivious.” 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stiles tried to ignore Scott’s comment, because, well, it was Scott. But halfway through dinner, when it became obvious that Derek was kind of really pissed at him, Stiles had to admit that maybe Scott knew something that Stiles didn’t. 

After dinner Derek spent the whole movie on the opposite end of the couch from Stiles before excusing himself to go to bed, leaving Stiles to clean the kitchen and put away the leftovers by himself. Which didn’t seem like that big a deal, but that was usually the time when Stiles and Derek would talk about their day, what happened at work, what they were going to do over the weekend. 

But it wasn’t until Stiles climbed up to their room to find the lights off and Derek already asleep, turned on his side, facing away from Stiles, when he realized that maybe he’d really screwed up. He just wished he knew how. He sighed and brushed his teeth quickly before carefully climbing into bed and turning to face Derek’s back. 

Stiles swallowed hard, this was really weird, he couldn’t remember a time when Derek had gone to sleep before him. Even when Stiles had been in school and keeping some truly ridiculous hours while trying to work on his dissertation, Derek had always waited up for him. Stiles slid a hand across the mattress slowly, his fingertips stopping less than an inch from the muscles of Derek’s back. His fingers twitched and Derek moved in his sleep. Away from Stiles. He pulled his hand back and swallowed over the lump in his throat. It took him a really long time to fall asleep. 

When he woke up in the morning Derek was gone, his side of the bed cold. Stiles shuffled down the stairs and stared at the empty coffee pot and blinked a few times, as if he could magically make the coffee appear. It didn’t. Derek always made Stiles coffee in the morning. He didn’t actually drink it himself but when Stiles came down in the mornings there was a fresh pot waiting for him. Because no matter how much Derek loved him, even he didn’t want to deal with and under caffeinated Stiles. 

Stiles went back upstairs and threw on some jeans and a hoodie, not even bothering to shower as he grabbed his phone off the charger and dialed Scott’s number. “Dude, I think I need your help. Also caffeine.” 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott sat across from Stiles, passing him the triple shot caramel latte and smiled slightly when Stiles took a deep breath and moaned before practically downing half of it in one sip. When he was satisfied, he set the cup back on the table and took a deep breath. 

“I think Derek’s mad at me,” Stiles said finally and Scott actually laughed. 

“Seriously?” Scott asked, sipping his own coffee slowly. “You think?” Stiles sent him a glare that clearly stated it was way too early in the morning to deal with Sassy Scott. “Dude, you practically said that the idea of marrying him was the stupidest thing you’ve ever heard.” 

“I did not!” Stiles said. “When did I say that?” 

“Yesterday,” Scott reminded him. 

“I have no recollection of that,” Stiles shook his head astonished. 

“Oh my God,” Scott said. “I pointed out that the Wolf Moon was coming up, so everyone would be home, and it would be the perfect time for a mating ceremony and you said and I quote, ‘ _A mating ceremony, me and Derek? That’s the dumbest idea I have ever heard’_.” 

Stiles mouth opened and closed a few times. “ _That’s not what I meant,”_ Stiles screeched and the whole coffee house turned to stare at him. Scott shrugged and sipped his coffee. “Ok, ok, I can fix this,” Stiles said jumping up and running out of the coffee shop. 

“Oh this is going to be bad,” Scott said but just shook his head. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek was going over the new floor plan for the Macalister remodel with Boyd when Stiles burst into the office, doubled over and panting as he screamed, “Marry me.” 

Boyd raised his eyebrows in a ‘ _can I please be anywhere but here_ ’ gesture and Derek nodded. Boyd grabbed the plans and very carefully skirted around Stiles before slipping out of the room. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, and Stiles cringed cause he was using his exasperated voice, not his _fondly_ exasperated voice, which was Stiles had been counting on. 

“Marry me,” Stiles stood up straighter. “Right now. We can go to the courthouse, or Vegas, we should totally go to Vegas!” 

“That sounds like the dumbest idea I have ever heard,” Derek turned away from him and sat down at his desk. 

“Ok, yeah I deserve that but just hear me out ok,” Stiles said. “It’s not that I don’t want to marry you, or be mated to you, whatever, I do. I want to marry the shit out of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, doing the stupid dishes together and falling asleep together and waking up to a fresh pot of coffee and I just…this is it for me Derek, _you_ are it for me.” 

“Then what’s the problem,” Derek asked, his tone edging away from exasperated toward bewilderment. 

“It was never the mating part that I had a problem with. It was the ceremony part.” Stiles pointed out and Derek frowned. “Every time we all get together, catastrophe strikes.” 

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“No it’s not,” Stiles shook his head. “The Graduation party?” Derek frowned remembering the rival pack that had chosen the moment Lydia toasted _“to surviving highschool”_ to attack them. “The house warming party,” Stiles ticked off another one and Derek thought about the trolls that basically tore apart the newly renovated kitchen. _“Scott and Allison’s wedding,”_ Stiles said pointedly and Derek actually shivered at that. 

“Fucking zombies,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Exactly,” Stiles threw his hands in the air. “I mean come on, us planning a mating ceremony is like a giant flashing beacon to all the Supernatural creatures in a hundred mile radius saying , _’Please come attack us’_.” 

Derek sighed his ‘ _you are such an idiot’_ sigh and looked up at Stiles who just beamed, because he’d done it fondly. “So what you’re saying we should elope?” Derek stood up and walked around the desk. 

“Yes that is exactly what I’m saying,” Stiles nodded. 

“Right now?” Derek said. “Just get in the car and drive to Vegas?” His tone was teasing but there was something underneath it, something almost hesitant, hopeful. 

“I…” Stiles stopped and swallowed hard. When he’d come in with the whole ‘Marry me!’ thing it had been more symbolic, to prove a point. He wasn’t literally suggesting they drop everything and get married. Only, he looked up and Derek was looking at him like…well like that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Suddenly the idea of spending even one more second _not_ married to Derek, was actually physically painful. 

Stiles closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together, sliding his hand into the hair at the back of Derek’s neck and gripping it almost painfully. Derek responded by clutching at Stiles’s hips, pulling him in as close as Derek could, which by the desperate growl he let slip wasn’t nearly close enough. Stiles nipped lightly at Derek’s bottom lip and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and bumping their noses lightly. 

“Marry me,” Stiles whispered as he screwed his eyes shut. 

“Yeah ok,” Derek smiled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott rolled over groaning as he reached for his phone. He opened one eye and checked the clock on the bedside table. “Someone had better be dying,” he grumbled and looked down at the screen to see a text from Stiles. 

“What is it?” Allison mumbled peering over Scott’s shoulder to see.

It just said _Vegas Baby!_ with a photo of Derek and Stiles in front of Cupid’s Wedding Chapel, engaged in a pretty heated kiss, Derek’s left hand cradling Stiles’ jaw, a thin gold band on his ring finger. 

“Good for them,” Allison dropped a kiss to Scott’s shoulder sleepily. “It was probably better than our wedding.” She smirked and Scott shivered. 

“Fucking zombies.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I dabble at [tumbling](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/)


End file.
